This invention relates generally to ticket cancellation devices, and more particularly to an automated ticket cancellation device and process for canceling uniquely numbered tickets.
Many attempts have been made over the last several years to cure the problem of adequately canceling tickets. Tickets, such as lottery tickets, are frequently canceled by either scanning a ticket for a bar code applied thereon with a lottery terminal or by manually entering the serial number of the ticket into the lottery terminal. Currently, in some applications, a retailer desiring to cancel an unused ticket (e.g., a preprinted lottery ticket) must manually record the ticket""s unique control number and then mechanically punch a hole in the ticket. If the ticket serial number is manually entered into the lottery terminal, there is a serious risk that an incorrect number inputted into the terminal may result in the potential of canceling an otherwise proper ticket. In addition, a person having possession of such ticket may submit the improperly canceled ticket for payment.
As recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,819 to Beaty, the chance of fraud is relatively large given the ability of lottery agents to reprint tickets, then cancel the tickets after customers have purchased them. Beaty discloses a method for voiding a valid lottery ticket (e.g., a lotto-type ticket) having a serial control number marked thereon. Beaty""s method includes the steps of: 1) altering the ticket to mark it void; 2) reading the voided ticket by a lottery terminal; and 3) canceling the serial control number record of the lottery ticket in response to the terminal reading the void mark. Beaty further discloses two primary ways of marking the ticket. The first is by punching a hole in the ticket by a commercially available hole punch. The second is by submitting the ticket to an auxiliary device, such as a printer, and printing indicia on the ticket (e.g., the letters xe2x80x9cVOIDxe2x80x9d). While suitable for their intended purpose, hole punches and printers greatly add to the cost of the terminal, and thus, increase the overall cost of a system implementing Beaty""s method of canceling tickets.
Among the several objects of the present invention are: the provision of an automated ticket cancellation device and process for canceling uniquely numbered tickets which eliminate errors in recording the unique control numbers; the provision of such a device and process which ensure that all canceled tickets have been marked as such; and the provision of such a device and process which reduce the time required to cancel a ticket.
In general, a lottery terminal capable of canceling a uniquely numbered lottery ticket having a control number and an area with thermally reactive coating material disposed thereon includes a microprocessor for controlling the operation of the device, imaging means for imaging the lottery ticket, memory means for storing data pertinent to the lottery ticket, and an automated lottery ticket cancellation device including means for receiving the lottery ticket therein and a thermal head for generating heat. The thermal head of the device permanently marks the lottery ticket at the area when positioned adjacent the thermal head prior to the imaging the lottery ticket.
A process for canceling a uniquely numbered ticket having a control number and an area with thermally reactive coating material disposed thereon comprises the steps of:
(a) inserting the lottery ticket into a lottery terminal having means for receiving the lottery ticket therein;
(b) activating the thermally reactive coating material of the lottery ticket for permanently marking the lottery ticket;
(c) imaging the lottery ticket for detecting the activated thermally reactive coating material and for reading the control number of the lottery ticket; and
(d) recording the control number.